


Life Support

by katriona_subasa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She always finds him in life support."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Support

**Author's Note:**

> A friend is a big fan of Thane, so I just jotted this down for her? eheh?

He’s always there by life support, I’ve noticed. It’s rare I find him anywhere else, if I don’t drag him off the ship for a mission. Somedays, I wonder if its because he’s dying, and he likes to subtly remind everyone of his status. Just in case he falls over one day and never gets up.

Shaking that morbid thought out of my head, I step inside, smiling as he turns to face me. “Hey, Thane!” I called, unable to keep the smile off my face. I’m still not really sure what I feel for this dying drell assassin, but it… it is something more than mere friendship.

"Ah, Siha," he greets me. I still haven’t asked him what that word means, and it drives me up the wall that my translator won’t give me something for it. "Do you need something?"

"Up for some talking?"

"Always." And my smile widens and, despite the mess the world has become since the Collectors first appeared, everything seemed right on the ship.


End file.
